To Live In Interesting Times
by FoxBoy663
Summary: sorry don't know what happened to the other one, this is a copy of it if your wondering! "Who the hell are you?" "I...am your father..." "...What the fuck?" "Alice..." "Ugh, fine! Have it your way, Harry! ...fun killer..." hope it isn't cliche or anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if this is short and if it sucks. Some parts will be a bit cannon or is cannon and I'm too lazy to write it. I've always messed up on things like this so…yeah…and I practiced! …Enjoy? For some reason this was deleted, so here's the rebooting(?) of it...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does…**

Harry Potter had always known he was weird. No doubt about it, after all why else would he be called a freak and why he lived in a cupboard? It didn't bother him at all though; he thought it made him unique. He only pretended to be discouraged in front of his relatives because it helped his acting skills get better and it was entertaining to see how their ugly faces smug with satisfaction, even though he had acted it all out, too. He also had many theories on why he was called a freak, each one more absurd than the last; then again, he was only 11 years old. At 11, he was a bit malnourished, a bit shorter than most, and a bit stronger than most even though he didn't look like it. He had inky black hair that was always a mess, striking emerald green eyes, and a faint lightning bolt on his forehead, above his left eyebrow.

Vernon Dursley was a very fat man that resembled a walrus and had small, beady eyes. Petunia Dursley nee Evans looked horse-like with her long neck and teeth. Dudley Dursley was like a pig wearing a blonde wig. They told people that they were normal, however their obsessiveness with it made them anything but that. They also hate anything unnatural, which meant Harry and his family.

Personally, Harry thought whomever had put him with the Dursleys must be highly delusional that the Dursleys would be good guardians, an idiot, or both. Harry had spent 11 horrible years with the Dursleys, treated like a slave, starved, and was sometimes beaten. His life had changed when a letter was addressed to him arrived. It had number four, Privet Drive, his name, and his cupboard on it but he thought nothing of it as he opened the letter and started reading it.

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

_**Of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**UNIFORM**_

_**First-year students will require:**_

_**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_

_**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags.**_

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**_

_**By Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_

_**By Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_

_**By Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_

_**By Quentin Trimble**_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_**1 wand**_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope**_

_**1 set brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

He was so surprised that one of his theories about him being a wizard was correct that he couldn't react fast enough to stop Vernon from grabbing it out of his hands.

"Hey! Give it back, it's mine!" He shouted at the fat man, but he was ignored.

"Who would want to send a letter to a freak like you?" He sneered at his nephew. "You're just a good for nothing freak just like your worthless parents were before they died."

Uncle Vernon laughed loudly and obnoxiously; he suddenly stopped when he read the letter. His face turned into a reddish color, making him look like a rotten tomato, and he exploded, causing Aunt Petunia rushing into the living room.

"BOY! W-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE?"

Aunt Petunia tried calming her fat husband down, but it was no use.

"Vernon! Vernon, calm down!" She shrieked.

He shoved the letter in front of her face and started panicking. All the while Harry was watching them, amused.

"O-oh my l-lord!" She gasped out, a hand clutching her chest.

The next few days they tried to get rid of all the letters, but more and more kept coming, while Harry tried to grab some. After that Uncle Vernon decided to move them to a small hut somewhere to get away from the letters. Dudley was whining the whole way.

"But Daaad, I'm going to miss my favorite show!"

Harry grew more and more annoyed. He would've told him to shut up but that would earn him a hit or two from the fat walrus.

He sighed. Why did he have to live with such drama queens? It was only a letter…unless…

* * *

**(Same things that happen to book till Hagrid comes, Vernon carrying the rifle, Hagrid twisting it, Diagon Alley, going to the 9 ¾, etc.)**

He found an empty compartment and put away his trunk sans a book. Harry went inside, sat down, and started reading. A few moments later, the door opened and three, probably other first year boys, stood. The one in the middle was pale and had platinum blonde hair slicked back, and dark grey eyes. He looked incredibly pompous and arrogant. The other two were stocky and had a trollish look about them, though Harry didn't know what an actual troll looked like, he just had a feeling that that was the best way to describe them. They looked confused and most likely are stupid. He knew right away that he probably wasn't going to like the three of them.

**Please review! Hoped you liked it…if not…tell me what I did wrong or what you didn't like. *****Sighs dramatically***** I suck at this don't I? Remember ****REVIEW, I obviously need something to know what I did wrong or right!  
**

**REVIEW!  
**

**\/  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I suck at this! Not a single review! *****Sobs uncontrollably***** I-I'm horrible! WAHH! *****got run over by a moped* Owie…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does…or does she? *Dun dun duun~* **

"I heard that the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, was in this compartment," the pale boy said haughtily, not noticing Harry yet. He was reminding Harry of Dudley and his gang, only more egoistic.

Harry quickly and subtly covered the lightning bolt scar with his hair, took off his glasses, and then raised the book he was reading higher so that it was covering most of his face. He felt a bit irritated at the title the people in the magical world gave him. Didn't they know that it was an insult to his parents' death?! But he held it in since while he hated the attention, he could use it to his advantage if he needed it, so for now he had to bear with it.

"I apologize but he is not in this section of the train. Could you go somewhere else to look? You're interrupting my reading," Harry replied a tad frostily, with a slightly deeper tone of voice "I'm sure he'll be delighted to meet you and your…companions…" this time he spoke with light sarcasm lacing his tone.

"Who the hell are you? Do you know who my father is!" the other boy asked heatedly, flushing faintly from anger or embarrassment from the response. "I'll have you know that I, Draco Malfoy, am very powerful!"

Harry snorted in amusement at the last sentence he spoke and answered, "I'm bloody annoyed and no, I don't have a damn clue who your dad is. I also doubt that an arrogant ass like you, are very powerful, weak and cowardly maybe, but not powerful. Now get the fuck out and away from me! Your uselessness might be contagious."

Draco turned bright red from anger, going on to a color the fat walrus might've gone to when angered by magic related things, Harry mused to himself. He drew his wand and pointed it at Harry and just as he was about to say a spell, another voice furiously interjected.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Malfoy!?"

Harry looked up to see one of the redheads that he saw earlier, this one wearing a pair of glasses and had a "P" badge on the front of his robes. He wondered what it stood for, there _were _a lot of things it could stand for, like a name that starts with the letter…Prude? Harry thought it might fit, the redhead did look a bit prudish.

"What's it to you, Weasley?" Malfoy sneered.

"I'll have you know that I am a prefect and I can take points away once you are sorted," Weasley jeered. "Immediately remove yourself from this compartment if you are going to start a fight. Or I will get a Slytherin prefect to come here and deal with you! You wouldn't want to cause trouble for them on your first day if you want to be sorted there, would you?"

Malfoy scoffed and walked away with his goons following obediently. The prefect (?) turned back to Harry and proceeded to tell him to stay away from Malfoy if he did not want to be troubled. He nodded and thanked the redhead then asked for his name out of politeness and because he felt a little rude calling him his last name when he saved him from Malfoy.

"Oh, right forgot to introduce myself. How impolite of me! My name is Percy Weasley and you are?"

"I'm Harry. Nice to meet you, Percy."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows at Harry and he experienced a bit of nervousness that he was going to ask what his last name was. To his relief he made his way out and bid him goodbye.

Harry was about to continue reading but then the door slid open yet again and he bit back a vulgar remark that was about to burst out. A bushy brown haired girl stood, a book or two held to her chest. She looked uneasy and he knew that she was insecure about something.

"U-um, excuse me? Is this compartment full?" she asked anxiously. Ah, so that was what it was!

"Yes it is. As you can see I'm the only one here and I am fairly enormous to fill this whole compartment. I am quite sure that you could squeeze in!" Harry sarcastically answered her. She snorted and slapped a hand over her mouth at the sound she made in front of a boy with a horrified look on her face. He noticed this and laughed lightly.

She went in, closed the door, and sat down across from him after she put away her trunk, then opened her mouth to speak, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. May I ask who you are?"

"Yes, you may…"

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"May I ask you who you are!" she forcefully asks again.

"Yes, you may!" he countered mildly.

"Well, go on then!"

"Go on with what?"

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, annoyed.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so? I'm Harry." He replied grinning at her, in enjoyment at her frustration.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head in irritation.

"Err, what house do you suppose you'll be in? I think I want to be in Gryffindor. Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, was in that house, too!" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea. Probably whatever one I fit in with the most." Harry shrugged, uncaring. "Although, don't you think that you should be sorted into a house that fits you? I mean you might not get along with the others since you're only there because the headmaster was in that house."

**You know what, I think I'll just abandon this fic and leave it up for adoption! No one cares enough to review anyways….sorry its short…please review….ooooohh, shiiiiinyyy! My precious, my shiny preciousness, MINE! **_**MY PRECIUOS! Please remember to leave a review at the end of this horrible fic and have a nice day! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated…kinda forgot bout it…whoops?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

The door slid opened again before Hermione could reply, revealing a girl with strange green hair with bright blue eyes that had a mischievous glint. She gave a jaunty wave and plopped down next to Harry.

" 'Ello, mates! I'm Alice Jameson! What're your names?" Alice said happily, looking excited and jumpy.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger! Nice to meet you," Harry said holding a hand out to shake her hand. Hermione, with her eye twitching, and a strained smile, held out her hand and said, "I'm Harry the Asshole, nice to meet you."

Harry merely smiled at her, making her eye twitch even more, while Alice shook both of their hands, commenting on how Hermione was a weird name for a boy and that naming a girl 'Harry the Asshole' is quite mean of her parents to do so. When she asked about Hermione's eye twitching, she looked ready to blow a gasket. Seeing this Harry intervened.

"Alice, I have something to tell you," Harry told her somewhat solemnly.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"My name isn't Hermione Granger," he pointed to Hermione, "She is. I'm Harry. Sorry about the mix up."

"Oh, well that's fine… Hey look a toad!" Alice bent down and picked up the toad. "Well aren't you just a–"

The door slid open revealing a chubby boy with short brown hair and eyes. He smiled nervously and when he saw the toad in Alice's hands he blurted out, "Trevor!"

He took the toad out of her hands, quietly thanked her, and rushed away.

"Oh my, wasn't he so shy?" Alice said cheerfully, before getting distracted by something else. "Harry, Harry, Harry! Look!"

"What?" He asked, gazing at her in amusement. She pointed at the cart full of edible stuff moving towards their compartment. "What about it?"

"I want some!" was the reply he got. Alice was salivating with stars in her eyes, eyeing the candies on the cart.

"Why don't you buy some?"

"I can't. I don't have any of the, err, G-ga-gillion things on me!" she exclaimed, stumbling over the wizarding terms, and pointed to herself. "I'm a, a mu-muggerbort!"

Harry laughed and Hermione looked slightly affronted.

"I think…you mean…. galleons and that you're a… muggleborn, not a… muggerbort," Harry stated between chuckles.

Alice grinned but her cheeks were slightly red. "Gotcha!" Hermione huffed, not believing that someone could not remember something as simple as that. Harry went and bought some Chocolate Frogs for all of them.

* * *

The rest of the train ride was spent eating the chocolate and talking about how the classes might be at Hogwarts. A redheaded girl and her friend with blonde pigtails joined the trio. Susan Bones, the redhead, and Hannah Abbot, the blonde, were nice, though a bit timid or boisterous in Hannah's case. They were surprised that Harry wasn't as arrogant as they thought he'd be, with him being the Boy-Who-Lived and all.

An amplified voice spoke up telling them to change into their robes, in which Harry grumbled and got out of the compartment when the girls, sans Alice, looked at him expectedly. "It's just slipping on _dresses_ for God's sake, it's not like we're getting naked!" he had mumbled under his breath. Susan and Hermione, whom were the closest, flushed a deep red, while the other two girls giggled.

Just outside the compartment, he slipped the open black silver fastened robe over his T-shirt and jeans. He thought, _'Eh, they're probably done changing. After all, it's just, ugh, dresses, not like there's a uniform or anything...'_, and slid the door open. The sight before him was unexpected and he turned beat red, because, apparently,the girls were still changing as they were either putting on the skirt or the white button-up shirt.

**What does this mean for Harry? Will the girls notice him there? Find out in the ne– Oh, right, not DBZ...sorry for the shortness...been a bit busy, I have...PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
